


Set Your Stuff On Fire

by moushkas



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moushkas/pseuds/moushkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s still kind of burned from Blaine’s rejection, who needs scrawny prissy-boys anyways? But then he spots the hulking mass of David Karofsky and he forgets Blaine Anderson altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [factionb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=factionb).



> For factionb on glee kink meme post #17

**Title:** Set Your Stuff On Fire  
 **Author:** ￼moushkas  
 **Prompt From:** factionb  
 **Prompt:** Kurt is a skank, Dave is a nerd, a jock, whatever you want. Kurt has a thing for virgins, and Dave's potential (those eyes, that smile, that neck, that big body!) makes him drool. Kurt's only been rejected once (by preppy boy Blaine Anderson), but Dave turns out to be a bit difficult to get.  
Kurt deflowers Dave and he just can't get enough. He makes his mission to teach one Dave Karofsky everything he knows about sex (and finding new kinks and fantasies on the way).  
 **Pairing:** David/Kurt  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 2744 (so far)  
 **Warnings:** Skank!Kurt, Bottom!David, Virgin-talk, Anal Play, blowjobs, spanking, rimming  
 **Disclaimer:** It’s Ryan Murphy’s creations and my hopeful dreams :P  
 **Summary:** Kurt’s still kind of burned from Blaine’s rejection, who needs scrawny prissy-boys anyways? But then he spots the hulking mass of David Karofsky and he forgets Blaine Anderson altogether.

**Set Your Stuff On Fire**

Kurt leaned against the lockers facing the milling crowds in the hallway. He sighed dramatically, hoping to catch the attention of his fabulous friend, Mercedes. She didn’t respond, only shuffling books around in her locker while Kurt plucked at his Mark Jacobs sweater. It wasn’t his favorite outfit but Kurt wasn’t in the mood to care right now, just bitch. He heaved a sigh again then looked over to his best friend, “Am I a slut?”

Mercedes stood up and glared at him in only the way a true diva could. She popped her hip and glared, “Yes, you are! You’re a flaming skank, but why do you care?”

Kurt huffed and turned his attention back to the crowds in the hallway again. He idly pointed out the jocks he’d slept with in his mind, trying to remember if they were good or not. Which brought him back to Blaine. That tight, untouched ass would have been glorious to hold and squeeze in his hands. But the little bitch said he liked romance and flowers and virgins. Kurt had been around the block to much to be appealing to the priss. His words, not Kurt’s.

“Blaine said he doesn’t date sluts.” Kurt mentioned idly, caressing the neckline as he watched Sam bend over. Maybe he could try and hit that straight ass again. The kid did like blowjobs, maybe he could sneak a finger up there just to make a point.

Mercedes gave him a look and bless her jesus-loving heart for not hating him for his lose ways, “I thought you just wanted to get in his pants, not date him.”

“Well,” Kurt coughed, “Blaine doesn’t seem to know the difference.” Mercedes shut her locker and looped her arm through his as they walked to the lunch room. Kurt sighed, “I mean he said he wants flowers and candlelight. Can you believe the bitch is still a virgin? I mean, whose a virgin nowadays?”

Mercedes gave him a look, “It’s not bad to be a virgin, Kurt. Some guys and girls still think romance is worth it, Kurt. What happened to the little freshman that wanted to be like Audrey Hepburn?”

“He met Sebastian.” Kurt shrugged. The summer between Freshman and Sophomore year, Kurt met Sebastian Smythe and discovered the world of teenage drinking and kinky sex. He thought he could love Sebastian and maybe he did for the four hours it took to whine and dine him and lose his virginity but then he caught the bastard giving a blow job to some other freshman camper. Romance died in Kurt’s eyes that day and he vowed to beat Sebastian in the slut department.

Mercedes knew every juicy detail about the Summer Camp adventure and still loved him for it. She was about to tell him when he ran right into a mass of plaid bulk. He heard a low grumble above him, some sort of mumbled apology. Kurt took a moment to register the body in front of him, warm and muscular, the kind of muscular that the jocks and pro athletes had. This body was large, most likely with huge hands that could grasp Kurt by the hips and make him take it. Kurt just hoped this was a man because the body was everything that turned Kurt on.

Oh and speak of the little Kurt, he was curious about the mass of warmth and muscle too.

“We’re so sorry,” Mercedes was suddenly pulling Kurt away. He wanted to object but they were in the middle of the hallway and not everyone appreciated being a voyeur. So he let Mercedes pull him away and that’s when he caught sight of the man he’d hit. And what a man!

The guy was shaped like a jock, hulking body and muscles with huge hands...and Holy Grilled Cheesus those feet! But the guy had no idea how to dress. He had large, coke bottle glasses that covered up warm brown eyes. His hair was short and clearly not brushed at all which made Kurt flinch. His shirt was some large monstrosity covered in ink stains and...Gaga was that mustard! His jeans were baggy and filled with holes. Did his mother buy him those shoes? Who wore white sneakers anymore?

The guy waved quietly, a deep blush on his face. His head dipped to look at Kurt’s crotch. Jackpot.

Kurt found his next target. Who the hell was Blaine Anderson anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

**Set Your Stuff One Fire  
Two**

After a long day of interviewing, threatening, and a hand job to that asshole Azimio in the boy’s second floor bathroom, Kurt finally had a name to the hunk of gorgeous nerd; David Karofsky. He was in all the AP classes but no after school clubs, he had some sort of social disorder where he didn’t like to talk to anyone and he tried out for the football team once but fell on his face. Altogether, he was perfect for Kurt’s talons.

But it was impossible to find the boy. 

No one knew when he had lunch hour. It didn’t seem like he had friends either so Kurt was going to have to play dirty.

After a few convincing words, he and Puck snuck into the principle’s office late at night and stole David’s roster. Kurt glanced at his report only to discover David Karofsky was a transfer from some snobby school in Columbus. He’d have to research that bit of information later, they had to get out now.

The next day Kurt stood outside of David’s first class, Advanced Placement Chemistry, and waited for the man to come out. He peeked in through the window to catch a glimpse of David. He was focused on the boy’s broad neck currently being scratched by a pencil. Kurt couldn’t help but giggle, that was prime biting flesh there. He couldn’t wait to get his limps on that skin.

The bell rang and David slowly put his books in his backpack. He stopped and talked to the teacher, a crooked smile on his face before he exited the room. That’s when Kurt caught him. He looped his skinny arm around the boy’s wide, sexy arm and giggled. 

If this were a cartoon, David’s glasses would have steamed up. Instead the boy stiffened and blushed a deep read. Kurt grinned up at him, “Hi.”

“Um...hello...” David muttered softly.

“My name’s Kurt Hummel.”

“I know.” 

Kurt paused in his step while David kept walking. His hand slipped a little but like this, Kurt could get a better look of David’s ass. And what a fine, perky ass it was, more meat to squeeze in Kurt’s hands. Kurt could feel himself drool a little but instead he sped up to walk beside David, “Well, that’s unfair. I had to ask around to get your name.”

“That’s the point.” David frowned, “I don’t want to be known.”

Kurt frowned. He was curious but had to brush that aside. His goal was tapping that ass and nothing else. He giggled flirtatiously and moved David to a more deserted hallway. He knew David had free period after his Chemistry class so getting caught was not a big deal. Kurt himself had Mr. Shue as an excuse, he was currently suppose to be practicing his solo for Sectionals but the teacher hardly paid attention if he ended up being late. 

“Well,” Kurt giggled, “How would you feel about some alone time. Just you and me, getting to know each other. Biblically.”

David paused in his step and as large as the boy was, Kurt fell backwards as well. The larger boy steadied him but pulled away when he knew Kurt was right on his feet. He gave Kurt and constipated look that Kurt found rather cute, “You want to...sleep with me.”

“Well,” Kurt took a thin finger and inched along the buttons of David’s polo, “Sleeping was not what I had in mind but yeah.”

“You don’t know who I am.” David pulled away, completely out of Kurt’s reach and back into the crowded hallway.

“You’re name is David.” Kurt frowned, “And you like my ass, what else do I need to know?”

David looked on the verge of tears, “I don’t just sleep with guys, Kurt.”

“Again, sleeping was not in the plans. More like fucking, hard,” Kurt popped his hip, “Preferably against a desk.”

“I don’t have relations with people I just meet.” David muttered, “Especially not...”

Kurt frowned, “Especially not...”

David heaved a large sigh, his chest puffing out wide with the inhale. Kurt could see little chest hairs peaking out from the top of the shirt. God damn Kurt needed a drool mat. The large boy shuffled his feet awkwardly, “Especially not my first time.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, Holy Gaga, no way did Kurt stumble upon a hot... “Virgin?!”

David frowned, “Is it really all that surprising?” Kurt wanted to say ‘yes’ because how could this boy go 17 years without one twink snatching that up. But David’s low self esteem interrupted him, “I like boys, yes. And I’m 17 which means my hormones do want physical stuff, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want a relationship first.”

Kurt frowned, then began to laugh, “Wait a minute. So you want some guy to come to your door in a monkey suit with chocolates, take you out to dinner and woo you before you put out?”

“I’d like a guy to be romantic yes. But what I’d like more is for a guy to respect me and love me. And when we finally reach that point in our relationship where we...” He blushed, “Get physical, we’ll be comfortable enough with each other that it’ll be perfect. Don’t you want that?”

Kurt snorted, “Love is for baby penguins, David.”

David frowned, “You’re a nice boy, Kurt. But I don’t think I’m interested. Thanks.”

And David left. He left Kurt in his place, in the quiet hallway, watching that fine ass walk away. Kurt was mostly stunned, two rejections in a week and it was because Kurt wasn’t romantic?! Well screw them, screw all of them. Blaine was nothing more than a troll and David probably had a tiny dick. Who were they going to please? Who would want to sleep with an inexperienced coward?

“Fuck you, David Karofsky!” Kurt shouted down the hallway. He needed a coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Set Your Stuff On Fire**   
**Three**

Kurt couldn’t get to the coffee shop until after school. Damn Coach Sylvester and her blow horn. She spotted him heading towards the door and started screeching through the damn thing. He had to go to classes just to shut her up. Then the freak chose to follow him around until the end of the school day. What was her problem anyways?

Now, hours after he needed the caffeine fix and he’s really contemplating taking up smoking. He’s sitting inside the cozy Lima Bean with his triple shot espresso with carmel syrup and faced with the reason why he needed a fix in the first place.

Nerdy little David Karofsky is huddled over a thick calculus book, glasses falling off his pointed nose, lips wrapped around a pencil. Kurt was trying not to watch those lips nibble on the tip or lean in a little closer in hopes of catching some tongue action. Damn, for a virgin David knew how to tempt a man.

Kurt was ready to try again. After all, he never really bagged a true virgin before and it made him kinda hot thinking no one had gotten a taste of that ass before. He could pretend for a date or two, buy the little bitch flowers and chocolates and spew about eloping in Maine with 2 adopted children. It would be worth it if he got to tap that in the end right?

But looking at David, broad chest that was probably full of awesome, manly chest hair and soft brown eyes that poured over those books, Kurt could tell the boy would see right through the bull shit. Kurt would have to care, really be passionate about wooing the boy. Kurt just wasn’t into it.

He’d have to give up his wet dream of bagging a bulky virgin for now.

Then he spotted the second reason he needed a caffeine fix, Sebastian Smythe. The little prick in his tailored Dalton suit looked just as hot as the day Kurt bent over for him. The bastard.

He spotted Kurt first, the smarmy grin plastered across his lightly tanned face. He brushed the coiffed bangs out of his light colored eyes and approached Kurt. The boy shifted uncomfortably, he was really not in the mood to speak with his chastity stealing ex-friend. After all, he’d just suffered to humiliating rejections and he was sure, what with the post blow job glow Sebastian had, that he’d have to lie about both of them.

Sebastian was just passing David’s table and tripped over something...probably nothing. He latched on to David’s broad shoulder as he fell forward, using the mass to catch himself. David glanced upwards, arms moving to catch Sebastian’s lithe but manly frame. There eyes met and if this was one of Rachel Berry’s musicals, some fat broad would be singing in the background. 

Sebastian smirked that gentle, smarmy, ‘I’m so hot’ grin that had Kurt on his knees in a day and held his hand out to David. When David reciprocated, pink blush across his cheeks, Sebastian stroked the skin with his long fingers.

That mother fucking douche bag was moving in on David. Sebastian was going to steal another virgin’s cherry and from the looking of the blushing nerd, it wouldn’t take long. Kurt stood, chair falling to the ground in his haste. There was no way Sebastian was going to win again. 

Kurt was moving to the two boys, trapped in their own little rom-com moment, before he realized it himself. He wasn’t alerted to his actions until David looked up a him with an irritating, adorable pout and called his name, “Kurt?”

“Is this asshole bothering you?” Kurt hissed, eyes focused on David who was smiling stupidly and blushing.

“No...” David smiled to himself.

“Now Kurt,” Sebastian grinned, long fingers moving around David’s shoulder, “David and I were just getting to know each other.”

Kurt growled at Sebastian, rage burning low in his belly, “I know what your end game is, Sebastian. He’s a romantic not one of those slut Warblers you fuck with. You’re not his type.”

Sebastian stood at full height, towering over Kurt’s tiny body. He smiled down at Kurt which just made the boy angrier. Sebastian grinned, “I think David can decide who his type is. You’re not his warden and he can date who he likes.”

“Yeah?” Kurt hissed, “Does he know your a slut and a player?”

“Not nice, kettle, calling the pot black.” Sebastian grinned.

“Yeah, at least I’m forward about it.” Kurt pushed Sebastian away from David. The nerd stood up then, grasping his large hand around Kurt’s shoulder and pulling him back. Kurt frowned up at the boy.

“Kurt.” David sighed.

“He’s not going to treat you right, David.” Kurt pointed an accusing finger at Sebastian and shouted, “He’ll give you roses and chocolates then take your anal cherry and run away to bag the next virgin.”

David blush furiously. Standing here in a crowded coffee house, Kurt just announced not only his tastes to men but that he’d hadn’t sampled ever. Kurt could feel guilt slither into his heart. He was ready to apologize but David was already scrambling to grab his books and race out the door.

Sebastian gave him a cold smile of victory, “Good job, Kurt.”

The little dick ran off after David, latching onto his arm right outside of the cafe. Kurt watched numbly as Sebastian in all of his charming glory smiled at the nerd, whipped a tear from the boy’s eyes and walked away with his arm wrapped around David’s shoulder.

“Fuck!” Kurt hissed, he was going to have to play dirty now. He left the cafe but not before figuring out David’s coffee drink which was just a regular black coffee, that freak. He called his brother as he left, “Finn, what’s the best apology gift for a chick?” Kurt paused, “No I’m not suddenly straight, I need something to apologize to a guy who acts like a girl, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, another chapter down that I didn't think I could get in today (overtime at work was just a bitch!)
> 
> Another section without smut but I promise its coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Set Your Stuff on Fire  
Four**

Finn was not good at romance. Really, how romantic was cards with puppy faces on it? He wasn’t trying to date David Karofsky, just steal his virginity before Sebastian did. His father was no help at all either. His suggestion was a bottle wine which Kurt had to bring up that 1) he was underage and that would be difficult and 2) David Karofsky was a goodie-goodie and wouldn’t appreciate Kurt breaking rules. So Kurt had to settle for asking the most dramatic romantic in school...Rachel Berry.

She was a starry eyed wonder full of energy and unnecessary arrogance but Kurt could admit he kind of like her. If she didn’t open her mouth....or wear those hideous clothes.

“You get them flower first.” Rachel swooned as they walked to class, “But it has to be their favorite flower or else it won’t mean anything. But you can’t tell them its you. Secret admirers are so romantic.”

“But if he doesn’t know its me, how do we start dating then?” Kurt frowned, romance was confusing.

Rachel grinned widely, “You make this big presentation after a week of showering him with gifts. Bands playing and doves in the air and then you can sing on stage. But it has to be your couple song.”

“Our couple song?” Kurt frowned, “We’re not even dating yet and we have to have a song.”

Rachel began to pout, “Look this is romantic, all of the movies say so.”

“I think you have high expectations for reality.” Kurt frowned, “But thanks Berry, I’ll work on it.”

She had one good idea, flowers. He just had to find the right ones that said, ‘I’m sorry, let’s fuck now.’

  


He hated the smell of them. God, they made his eyes water and the vibrant purple color was just hideous against the red lockers but they meant ‘Forgive me’ so Kurt was sure they’d do the trick. He pinned a little sad-face puppy to the bouquet of hyacinth and attached a letter. He wasn’t going to do the stupid ‘secret admirer’ bit. That seemed like it would take him forever, so he pinned an apology note with a dash of fake love-love signed by him in his excellent calligraphy and waited for David to find them.

“Boy, what are you doing?” Mercedes frowned as she watched him watch David’s locker. Kurt was growing anxious, homeroom started in 10 minutes and David hadn’t shown up yet. Kurt was trying not too look distraught by David’s disappearance.

“Nothing.” Kurt frowned.

Mercedes followed his gaze to David’s locker, the flowers were beginning to wilt, “Then why are you glaring holes at Karofsky’s locker.”

Kurt frowned, “No reason.”

Mercedes rolled her eyes and took her friend by the thin arm, “You haven’t been snorting Caroline’s bath salts again, have you? You know that’ll turn you into a zombie.”

“A fabulous one of course,” Kurt joked lightly though his expression was still serious. He walked slowly, glancing back to David’s locker. Suddenly David was at his locker. He looked out of breath, pale and sickly. Kurt felt an awkward urge to go up and hug the boy but he brushed the feeling aside. He watched as David’s eyes fell on the flowers. He took the bouquet gently, sniffing them before taking the card.

“Kurt, seriously.” Mercedes shook him, “What are you looking at?”

Kurt watched David read the note, a smile spreading across his handsome face. David looked up once he’d read the note, brown eyes wide and finding Kurt immediately. Kurt gulped, trying to hide his blush as he waived. David waved back shyly. Yes, flowers were a good idea.

Kurt wanted to step forward but Mercedes yanked him back, “Homeroom is starting, and you are telling me all the details.”

With that she dragged him away, leaving David behind. Kurt caught a bashful smile before they rounded the corner.

Point Kurt.

  


Kurt wasn’t sure if David liked chocolate. He was a big guy, but he could be offended if Kurt had chocolate for him. So instead, Kurt woke up freakin early and grabbed a similar order to David’s. He dressed in a provocative D&G outfit, white shirt unbuttoned past his collar bone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black vest and matching pants. He had a black fedora in one hand, waiting for Schuester to walk away so Kurt could put it on.

He leaned against David’s locker with the coffee stretched out. He knew he looked sexy, David wouldn’t be able to resist. He was half right.

The boy froze in his place, eyes tracing Kurt’s body in a way that made him tingle. He licked his lips which Kurt mirrored. Kurt felt his dick twitch in the tight pants, and he chose to believe that it was the result of heated eyes on him. Because Kurt was the type to get turned on by other men’s desire for him and not the hot messy that was David’s too big polo and baggy carpenter jeans.

Kurt smirked, “Hello, handsome.”

“What’s going on?” David frowned, slowly approaching Kurt. He blushed hotly, large fingers toying with the straps of his backpack.

Kurt stretched in a way that accented his lean limbs and tight jeans. He rose to an upright position and stretched the coffee out to the boy, “I just wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior. That wasn’t right of me to force sex and then out you in front of the coffee shop. I just got emotional.”

“You got jealous?” David said, eyes slightly hopeful. Kurt decided to use that bit of information later, maybe David was the type to have Fabio romance novels stuffed in his locker.

Kurt nodded, making sure to run his fingers up and down David’s hand. He tingled from the size of them, imagining them wrapped around him, forcing him to do things. He shuddered pleasantly, “Yes, and I was also hoping we could go on a date this Friday.”

“You want to go on a date with me?” David snickered.

Kurt rolled his eyes and allowed his fingers to dance up David’s strong arms. Maybe faking it wouldn’t be so hard. David looked like he was swooning already, “Yeah, I can’t get you out of my head. I really want to take you some where, treat you right.”

David blushed, a goofy smile stretching across his face, “I appreciate that, Kurt. But I’m going out with Sebastian friday night.”

“What?!” Kurt screeched, “That virgin stealer! You can’t go with him.”

David frowned, “Why not, Kurt? He was nice to me. He said I was handsome.”

Kurt scoffed, “Of course he would, he wants your anal cherry.”

David gave Kurt a serious look, angry and a little hurt. Kurt felt cold at that look. He was never affected by people’s reactions but for some reason David’s expression where becoming important. David turned to his locker, rolling the dial until it unlocked then throwing it open with a loud bang, “Is that the only reason why anyone would like me? Is that why you’re asking to date me?”

Kurt frowned, he almost let a ‘yes’ out but he stopped himself. That wouldn’t help his case at all. Instead he leaned against the locker, “Of course not. I just know Sebastian. Sex is all he wants, I’m trying to protect you.”

David exhaled heavily and turned on Kurt, his full 6’1”, 250lbs body stood upright and looming over Kurt. David glared, eyes dark with the kind of angry fire that started riots, “I don’t need your protection, Hummel.”

With that he slammed his locker closed, a loud crash that made Kurt jump. David stormed away, somewhere past Kurt’s field of vision but he was sure it wasn’t to class. Kurt’s whole body shook after David left but Kurt numbly realized that it wasn’t fear that tingled up his spine and made his dick heavy.

Angry David was fucking sexy.

  


The mission was to out Sebastian for a playboy and the only way to do so was with another virgin that suited Sebastian’s taste. It had to be some submissive twink that could get all starry eyed around Sebastian, someone foolish enough to praise him for everything. Someone who could eat up every corny word and not realize he was being played. Kurt had just the little private school boy.

He drove to Westerville right after school, a box of candied hearts and hot chocolate in a canister on his passenger seat. Invading the school and finding the only other boy to turn Kurt down was easy. Blaine was in his typical school uniform, practicing in the choir room alone. He spotted Kurt with treats and smiled, “Well, this is a welcome surprise.”

“Don’t get any ideas, they’re a bribe gift.” Kurt smiled. Looking at Blaine, he had to question his interest in the first place. The boy was near his height, same perfectly coiffed hair, same passions. They were like twins separated at birth...and didn’t look at all alike. He was skinny and pale, not well built and strong with warm brown eyes hidden beneath thick glasses. He didn’t have powerful legs that could crush Kurt or wide arms that could force him to do anything. Or a gloriously juicy ass that would look sexy with his hand print all over it. Worst of all, he was a virgin that wasn’t awkward with flirting and loved plain black coffee.

Kurt had to shake the thoughts from his head. He wasn’t falling for David fucking Karofsky. No way, that took too much energy. He just needed to steal the guy away from Sebastian before the prick stole another virgin from Kurt.

“Bribe gift?” Blaine frowned, “Why are you bribing me?”

Kurt handed the boy the chocolates and motioned for a chair so that he could pour the hot chocolate. Blaine followed, sipping lightly, “I need you to pretend to go on a date with me and distract a certain boy, okay?”

Blaine frowned, “Distract? Are you trying to make someone jealous?”

Kurt waived the idea away, “Don’t be stupid, I’m seeking revenge. That bastard Sebastian Smythe has stolen way too many virgins. I’m just trying to save one from his clutches.”

Blaine laughed uproariously for a long while. Kurt blushed heavily and felt an epic pout coming on. The kid was annoying and Kurt wondered why he’d thought that flat ass was anything to gawk at. But then there was that charming face and that innocent ‘I’m innocent and I love flowers’ vibe that deviants like Kurt was drawn to. But Blaine was not awkward, or clueless, or a large lovable teddy bear that probably was a secret screamer in the bedroom. Dammit.

“What?” Kurt interrupted Blaine’s laugh.

The boy whipped away a tear and sighed, “You finally fell in love, didn’t you? The amazing cold fish Kurt likes a boy and you’re trying to win him back.”

Kurt growled and poked Blaine in the chest angrily, “I do not like that stupid David Karofsky and his fancy, romantic ways. He wants flowers and coffee and poetic bullshit. He wants to be seduced into bed and he thinks that Sebastian will do it for him but the prick won’t. He’ll leave David high and dry and ashamed and...”

“And you don’t want to see that happen. You want his dreams to come true and you’re willing to throw another sensitive virgin to the wolves to protect his dreams. Kurt, that’s love...or something like it.” Blaine swooned a little. 

Kurt stood angrily before the words could sink in, “This was stupid, never mind.”

Blaine reached out and took his hand, “Kurt, I would be happy to help you. I’ll take the fall and let you have your happy ever after.” He gestured for Kurt to sit down which the boy did, “I’ll do one better for you too, I’ll make sure this David is so in love with you that you’ll be married by August and be planning adoptions.”

Kurt huffed, “I’m not in love with David.”

Blaine gave him a knowing smile, “When and where do we meet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, what a fight!
> 
> This has been a back and forth for like 20 minutes! Geezus! I don't know what's going on but its annoying!
> 
> Anyway, sorry about the long wait. More to come soon and we're almost to the smut! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Set Your Stuff On Fire  
Five**

 

Breadsticks was hardly the place for a romantic first date. One, everyone went including Kurt’s family, two, it was well lit on the inside and hardly a candle in sight, three, it was cheap as shit. Oh, and it was crowded as fuck, everyone and their grandpa was there, making all kinds of noises. It was hard to be intimate when couples were shouting over each other. There was no way that David was going to fall for this crap. The silverware was anything but silver and the unlimited breadsticks was just tacky. Kurt was ashamed to be here himself, and he wasn’t trying to woo his way into his dates pants.

Blaine was chuckling to himself, dark eyes focused on Kurt with humor, “Stop pouting, they’re not even here yet...are they?”

Kurt frowned, “No, but I had Rachel tail David and he confirmed this as the dating place. They’re suppose to meet here at 8pm.”

Blaine glanced at his watch, “Good news, it’s 7:58.”

Kurt’s eyes fell on the door just as David walked in. And damn, was that the hottest piece of blushing virgin Kurt had ever seen. David was in a nicely tailored suit, classic with solid black trimming. His white shirt was pressed nicely and a thin black tie trailed all the way down to his impressive package. Kurt felt himself tighten in his pants, especially when the muscles shifted beneath the semi-tight sleeve. Then his eyes fell on David’s face and he almost fell out of the chair when he noticed David was not wearing his glasses. The boys eyes were wide and perfect, and currently seeking out his date.

“Ah, I see the boy in question has arrived.” Blaine smirked, resting his chin on his palm and eyeing David, “I didn’t think that that was your type, though it makes sense now.”

Kurt turned a glare on Blaine, “Excuse me?”

“Well, your reputation has always been stereotypes. You like guys you know are gay, not big and strong types, though I think you’ll be a cute couple.” Blaine smiled, “I’m happy to be second place to him.”

Kurt frowned, “We won’t be dating, I’m making sure his chastity belt is still locked by the end of the night.”

Blaine smiled thoughtfully, “You say that now but I think its because you want to pop that cherry.”

Kurt flushed hotly, “Well duh, it’s a fine virgin ass. I’d have to be straight not to want it.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked towards the lost little boy, “Where’s his date?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled a breadstick out of the jar, “The prick is probably trying to be ‘fashionably late’.”

He gnawed on the breadstick angrily. If he was going on a date with David, he’d be first to arrive, with flowers in hand. No, he’d be picking David up at the door, wooing him from the start. He wouldn’t make a gorgeous and totally adorable date wait for him.

“Hey, over here.” Blaine waived his hand towards David. Kurt was pulled from his thought and watched with wide eyes as David first looked at Blaine with a concerned face, then at Kurt. His expression was happy at first but it seemed like he got the right idea and slumped forward in defeat. Kurt felt a zing of pride, maybe Kurt wasn’t the only one fantasizing about dates. Blaine waived frantically, “Yeah, come here.”

David followed, pilling into the booth next to Kurt. Kurt slid as far as he good in the suddenly too small booth. David gave him a small smile, “Hello, Kurt.”

“Hi.” Kurt quipped back, willing the blush and heat to go away.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Blaine held his hand out, “Hi, I’m Blaine, Kurt’s guinea pig for the night.”

David smiled and took the hand, “David. Kurt and I go to school together.”

Blaine gave a wide, charming smile, “I know.”

David and Kurt both frowned before David coughed, “Uh, so are you to on a date.”

“No!” Kurt rushed to answer. When he realized his slip he sunk back into his seat, “I mean, Blaine’s not really my type. I owed him dinner and this was his only free time.”

Blaine smiled, “Yes, Kurt and I are pretty good friends but that’s all we are.”

David nodded, “Thank you for inviting me to the table, Sebastian is running late I guess.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Typical.”

Blaine pulled a face and turned back to David, “Is this your first date?”

David nodded, “Between you and me, I haven’t even kissed a boy.”

Kurt shuddered. God, he could be the first. The first to claim those lips, that ass. He’d be the first to know if David was a screamer or a cuddler. Kurt shuddered again and crossed his legs to cover his growing erection.

Blaine smiled, “I’ve only kissed one, Kurt actually. He’s a great kisser.”

“Blaine, shut up.” Kurt hissed but glanced up at David curiously. David’s fingers were reaching for his lips, a perfect pink blush was spreading across his lips. The larger boy shook himself from his thoughts when the bell at the door rang. 

Sebastian walked through the door, swagger and charm. David smiled, “Sebastian!”

Sebastian’s eyes found David but they didn’t light with affection. In fact, he hardly had a reaction to David. He just stepped forward, took David’s arm in a loose grasp and kissed David’s cheek, “Sorry I’m late, babe.”

Kurt sneered and watched as Sebastian looked between the two with a questioning look. Blaine stepped in again, “Hi, there aren’t any tables left. I figured we could go on a double date together. Kurt and I, Blaine by the way, and You and David.”

Kurt was starting to catch on. This was how Blaine was going to distract Sebastian. It looked like he already was. Blaine was fingering the collar of his polo, giving smokey bedroom eyes to Sebastian who licked his lips and smiled. Kurt wondered idly how Blaine could pull off looks like that, then he wondered why those looks weren’t doing it for him at all. In fact, they looked fake and ugly not like David’s cute blush, or the way his fingers edged along his tie as a distraction. Those were the things giving Kurt a raging boner.

Sebastian smiled, “I don’t think that’s a problem, do you, babe?”

David frowned, “Um...how will we get to know each other? I mean, this is a date?”

Sebastian was already sliding into the booth next to Blaine, arm wrapping around the smaller boy’s thin shoulder. Sebastian grinned at Blaine in that same seductive way he’d first eyed David, “I think we’ll all get to know each other quite well.”

Either Blaine was the best actor in the world or he was really into Sebastian. Suddenly the boy was giggling like a little girl and fingers were edging around Sebastian’s. Kurt felt a little sick so he turned away from the display and up to David, “We can get to know each other.”

David frowned, “I came on a date with Sebastian.”

With that he stormed off, clunky, geezus christ those are large feet, stomping a path to the bathroom. Kurt followed without hesitating at all, running after the large boy. He found him in the last stall, head pressed against the wall, “David?”

“Is this some elaborate revenge scheme because I turned down your offer for sex?” David exhaled.

Kurt frowned, “Um....”

“Don’t lie to me.” David hissed, “You bring that pretty boy as your date to show me up. Because how can an ugly ass chubby boy like me ever get a date, right? Kurt Hummel just has to be right about everything, doesn’t he?”

Kurt took David’s hand, squeezing it tightly before the boy could start crying, “That’s not why. David, you’re really handsome, and your sweet and innocent. I don’t want you getting wooed by the wrong guy.”

David turned to look at Kurt, sniffling. His eyes were watery and his nose was a little pink and dripping. Kurt realized in that very moment that this boy was perfect and Kurt never wanted to let go of his hand. David smiled softly, “Why do you think Sebastian isn’t the right man?”

Kurt frowned. Why? Because he was the wrong guy too and wrong guys knew how to spot each other. David deserved every bit of the romance he wanted. He should lose his virginity to the boy he loves, intends to marry and will treat him right afterwards. Not to a boy who sleeps with everyone or a serial cherry popper.

Kurt pulled on David’s arm instead, “Come one, our dates must be worried about us.”

David nodded and followed Kurt out of the bathroom, never letting go of Kurt’s hand. Kurt felt warm all the way down to his feet and sighed when they reached the table. Kurt slid in first, across from Blaine and kicked him in the shins. Blaine stared at him, reading Kurt’s expression, then David’s and finally pulling away from Sebastian.

“Sebastian,” Kurt began, lifting up his menu, “Tell me how you and David met.”

Sebastian frowned, “You were there.”

“Of course but Blaine wasn’t and I’d like to hear how you swept David off his feet.”

Blaine smiled, “Yes, I’d like to hear that, too. Were there choirs of angels playing in your head when you saw him?”

Sebastian looked at both of them with a perplexed face, “No, I tripped over his bag.”

Blaine looked sad, “Oh but you gave David flowers and chocolates before shyly asking him to dinner, right?”

“No,” David interrupted, “He sent me a text with a date and location.”

Kurt frowned, not even a card? Sebastian was getting lazy, or he thought David was an easy lay. Blaine expressively rolled his eyes, “Kurt just walked right up to me and said, I have a room key if you know what I mean.”

Kurt huffed, “It was to the Hilton.”

Blaine sighed dramatically, “Not even an offer for dinner! But then he made up for it. He drove all the way to school with hot chocolate and candies. He said he was so sorry, he couldn’t stop thinking about me and he wanted to try this dating thing.”

“That’s sweet of him,” David quipped with an irritated look.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Kurt’s just trying to get into your pants Blaine. And I hear he’s a terrible lay.”

“You hear?” Kurt growled, “How about you’re responsible? I learned it from you!”

Blaine patted Kurt lightly on the arm and twisted himself into Sebastian’s arms, “He said he changed his ways. That he found this perfect boy that makes him giddy in the stomach and want to do nothing more than hold hands.”

Kurt eyed David secretly. The boy was swooning, lips slightly parted, eyes wide. Apparently David read those novels where the bad boys were secretly suckers underneath. Kurt could play that part really well. He could play any part that gave David that kind of reaction. David looked down at Kurt with this awestruck look and Kurt could only blush and turn back to Blaine, his fingers moving slowly across the bench to David’s resting hand, “Well, it gets lonely without anyone to cuddle with at night.”

David smiled goofily, “I’m surprised, Kurt.”

Sebastian noticed the exchange and it must have suddenly clicked together. He pulled away from Blaine and glared at Kurt. He took David’s hand tightly, “Well, David and I were happily bonding over our mutual love of music. David hear really has a taste for the classics.”

David gripped Sebastian’s hand and turned his perfect smile to Sebastian, though it lost a little of its awestruck look, “Yeah, I thought after this we could go to the Carmel High’s gymnasium.”

Sebastian laughed uproariously, “What? Why?”

David frowned, “Well, every friday that play old movies on the projector with all these classic songs as the noise. A bunch of people dance around and sing, its really fun.”

Sebastian laughed, “Doubt it. Sounds like a way for a bunch of old people to get together and relive their youth.”

David sulked to himself and that’s when the waitress came to take their food orders. Sebastian went first, interrupting David with a flirty smile to the waitress. He gestured for Blaine to go next who followed quietly. Kurt offered for David to order next, earning a grateful smile. 

The rest of dinner was quiet, uneventful as they simply talked about anything and everything. David and Blaine got along really well, both swooning over some romance novel that Kurt subtly took notes on and vowed to read later. 

Half way through dinner, Kurt felt a bump against his leg. He looked up to notice David squirming awkwardly and Sebastian across the way licking his lips in a seductive manner. When Kurt looked to David’s face he noticed the boy was blushing deeply and making an uncomfortable face. Kurt realized that Sebastian had taken his shoe off and was using his toes to caress David’s crotch.

“Seriously?” Kurt hissed, “You’re going to do that on the first date?”

“What the hell, Hummel?” Sebastian frowned, “I’m not doing anything.”

David placed a large hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “Kurt, its fine. Sebastian, I’m uncomfortable.”

Sebastian frowned but shifted as if he’d moved his foot away from David’s dick, “This place blows, let’s go.”

David frowned, “Where?”

Sebastian leaned forward, fingers dancing on David’s exposed palm. Kurt gripped the table tightly and Blaine laughed to himself at Kurt’s reaction. Sebastian pressed a key into David’s hand and winked. David pulled the key back and gave it an odd look before he gripped it tight and slammed it on the table, “No thank you Sebastian.”

With that David stormed out. The three sat quietly before Sebastian placed his shoe back on his foot and stormed out as well. Kurt gave Blaine a helpless look. Blaine smiled, “I don’t think you have a better opportunity than this. Maybe the bathroom would have been the best but this is a close second.”

Kurt smiled stupidly, “Thank you, Blaine.”

“Tell him everything I said was about him,” Blaine sighed, “Because I know it was.”

Kurt smiled, leaned across the table and kissed Blaine’s cheek, “I owe you another dinner, someplace better.”

“Only after I take David out for his dinner.” Kurt smiled and rushed out of the restaurant. He followed the shouting to David’s car, an old beat-up truck with the bed flipped down. Kurt’s stomach muscles clenched tightly as he near the truck. It was shaking and he could see two bodies at the end of the truck.

“Sebastian, I said ‘no’.” Kurt heard as he rounded the corner. He came upon Sebastian, pinning David to the truck by his hips, hands fumbling with the squirming boy. He took David’s large hands in one grasp, the other was trying to get into David’s pants, fingers pulling at the white shirt that was tucked in. Sebastian’s hips were pinning David to the truck and he seemed to enjoy it the more David squirmed.

“This is what you get for embarrassing me, slut.” Sebastian hummed excitedly.

“Hey!” Kurt called, charging towards Sebastian with an unrestrained fury, “You back off him right now.”

Sebastian did, backing away with arms held up in a passive manner. Kurt ran to David’s side, pulling him from the truck and hugging him tightly. David returned the hug, burying his head in Kurt’s neck. Kurt turned to Sebastian with a dark glare, “Get out of here, Sebastian.”

The lanky boy ran off to who knows where, leaving Kurt to surround David as much as his tiny body could do, “You’re okay. I promise, you’re okay.”

David sniffled into Kurt’s shirt, hands rubbing along Kurt’s sternum, “Thank you, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled softly and stroked David’s back until the large man calmed down. Suddenly David’s lips were kissing along Kurt’s jaw. The boy was squirming and moaning against David, humping his growing erection against Kurt. Kurt tried not to moan, “D-David?”

“How can I thank you, Kurt?” David kissed along Kurt’s neck until he reached the smaller boy’s collar bone. Kurt shuddered against it before pushing David back.

“None of that, for one.” Kurt sighed. His fingers moved along David’s cheek, “I’m sorry about you’re date turned out like this. Let me take you out tomorrow. I’ll show you a real first date.”

David laughed, “We’re never on the same page are we? You’re throwing yourself at me and I say I want to date. Now I’m throwing myself at you and you’re giving me my own shit.”

Kurt laughed too, “I have you to thank. I really want to date you, David. I want to give you everything you want. I want to be your first for everything.”

David leaned forward, “How about a first kiss then?”

Kurt nodded, “I can do that.”

He took David by the lapels and pulled him forward. Their lips connected lightly, testing each other resilience until the melted into each other. Kurt’s hands stroked up and down David’s chest. David hummed in pleasure and moved to get a better angle. Kurt licked David’s lip teasingly until the boy opened his mouth and he invaded. Kurt shuttered at the warmth, tongues clashing, lips moving. David’s fingers were grabbing for Kurt’s hair and the two were moving closer. This was far more powerful than anything Kurt had experienced. He felt weak in the knees, sparks were bursting behind his eyes.

David whimpered, gripping Kurt hard. Kurt shuddered in turn, unwilling to pull away even if his lungs were starting to burn. Of all the kisses Kurt had had, this was the first that made Kurt want to cum in his pants.

It was a perfect first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you think its over...but its not lol.
> 
> The next part will be the smut (finally). Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Set Your Stuff On Fire**  
Six ****

Kurt remembered a time, long, long ago, when that kiss was all he ever wanted. He was 5, or maybe six, and his mother had introduced him to Gene Kelly and Singin’ in the Rain. Kurt never told a soul but he wanted to feel like Gene Kelly did in that movie. He wanted to wear a fedora, dance around in the rain and smile like an idiot because he was in love.

He thought he had it with Sebastian. He thought a cheap box of chocolates, some sweet quotes from a Justin Timberlake film, and a single rose was enough. Then he found himself ‘doing favors’ in the bathrooms with Sebastian friends and hanging out with girls like Quinn that had no respect for anything. 

Lying next to David in the bed of his truck, in the parking lot of Breadsticks, holding hands, Kurt wondered why he hadn’t met David first. If he had, would life had come out different. Would he be lying on the bed of this truck, glowing with pride after getting his first kiss? Not wondering how he can get rid of his erection before David notices. It sort of ruined the moment for him.

“You said they play movies at the Gym?” Kurt shifted and crossed his legs, moving David’s hand from his stomach to the space between them. David hummed softly, agreeing. Kurt smiled, “How about we go? I don’t want to go home yet.”

David looked at Kurt with shock and awe, “It’s not too stupid for you? You wouldn’t rather make out in the bed of this truck?”

Kurt smiled, “I told you I would woo you. So let’s go woo you.”

David laughed and the two scrambled out the bed of the truck so that they could get in the cab. They laughed the whole way there. Mostly it was Kurt making fun of David’s music collection but it was perfect. And Kurt tried not to think of how disappointed Quinn might be to see Kurt and his silly grin. She could go screw herself, he was having a good time.

They watched ‘Love with A Proper Stranger’ and Kurt learned of David’s massive crush on Steve McQueen. And it was completely adorable that David was upset that they were playing Nat King Cole over the film. Kurt spent most of the film and the two slow dances they dared to have with each other wondering if he would look good in a leather jacket.

When the gym was closing up, Kurt suggested actually watching the movie and David offered his house, with no one in it. Kurt had a moment of flutter in his stomach that burned up to his cheeks and caused a blush, “Um...”

David laughed, “Kurt, you’re acting like you’re new at this.”

Kurt laughed, taking David’s hand, “Yeah, well...”

David stopped, “Is Kurt Hummel new at dating?”

Kurt huffed, “Yes. Long story, we don’t talk about it now let’s go back to your place and pretend like I don’t want to fuck you.”

David laughed but did not respond. Instead he kissed Kurt’s cheek in the totally virgin way that Kurt is finding himself falling in love with and pulls him back to his truck. He dropped Kurt off at his car, still parked at Breadsticks and gave him directions back to his house. When Kurt found himself in front of the Karofsky residence, faced with the wrath of a father that actually worries about his kid that’s out passed midnight, he wonders how worth it the feelings actually are.

He also wonders if streaking a portion of his hair neon pink was worth that stare.

“Dad,” David smiled nervously at his door, “You and Dianna were suppose to be on a date.”

Kurt wondered who Dianna was, why there wasn’t a ‘Mom’ mentioned but he let it pass. Instead he slinked out of his car, trying to look as innocent and baby-penguin as possible. Paul Karofsky glared at Kurt with a tight look then turned to David, “Yes, well dates normally end at 11:30 in the Karofsky house. No matter the age.”

“Dad,” David groaned, wiping his cheeks with a very deep frown.

Kurt smiled nervously and tried to remember what his father liked about Sebastian when the boy first came over, “Yes, Mr. Karofsky. That’s why I was making sure that David got home safely. I’m sorry we were so late. It took forever to get out of the school parking lot.”

“School parking lot?” Mr. Karofsky sighed, “Did my boy drag you to another old couples night?”

Kurt laughed, grabbing David’s hand, “I had fun. Best date I’ve ever been on.”

Mr. Karofsky smiled with some fatherly pride and turned to David, “Walk him to your car, I’ll meet you inside.”

David nodded and rushed Kurt down to his car currently parked on the side street. He exhaled frantically when they reached the SUV, “Geez, Kurt. I’m so sorry. That’s so embarrassing.”

“It’s fine.” Kurt smiled, “Bring the DVD over to my house at 7 tomorrow.” He kissed David gently, just a loud smack on the lips, “But I get at least a hand job.”

David blushed, which was exactly what Kurt was going for. He kissed David one more time then jumped his car and sped home. If he deleted Quinn’s rude text messages, texted a picture of a heart to David with directions to his house, and turned off his phone before rolling over and dreaming of cuddles with the massive boy, no one had to know.

\---

Kurt showered twice, shaved off everything except his hair and his eyebrows...and his arm hair because that’s weird. He cooked burgers and fries that were planned to be done just as David arrived, then dressed up his bedroom in the perfect ‘let’s fuck’ atmosphere. It may be too soon to thing of sex but maybe some heavy petting if the mood was right. 

David couldn’t deny the hard-on in his pants after seeing McQueen play that banjo at the end of the film. Kurt just hoped some intimacy would bring out a little more.

When David finally arrived, Kurt unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and made sure he looked just a tad flustered. Boys liked it when he looked just a tad...messy. He answered the door with all the charm and sex appeal he could muster, to be faced with blushing, stuttering David with a slightly-tight tee shirt and carpenter jeans. Kurt was speechless and his languid sprawl across his front door turned into a frantic scramble that landed him on the floor.

David blushed, running his fingers through his hair, hair that had clearly been messed with too much. And god, had he been biting his lips or sucking on cherries all night? 

“Hi Kurt,” David smiled.

Kurt blushed, “Hey David. Come in. Dinner is ready in the kitchen then we can go to my room and watch the movie.”

David gulped, “You’re room?”

“Yeah,” Kurt led David into the kitchen and plopped him down in front of the hot plate of fries and bacon burger, “I know you like the bacon burgers from Burger King so I replicated them and did a touch of my own to the barbecue sauce. I hope you like it.”

David smiled, “It’s nice. Thank You.”

“And for desert, I got the double fudge ice cream you like.”

“Kurt,” David blushed, “This is really...sweet.”

Kurt smiled, “I wanted to make an impression.”

“You did.”

Kurt blushed and dove into his burger. David followed his lead and the two settled into a quiet dinner. Kurt waited until David was distracted, moaning with every bite of his burger, then slipped his shoes off and scooted closer to David. The nerd continued eating, jumping only when Kurt’s toes danced up David’s thigh. The larger boy blushed, legs subtly opened for Kurt’s foot.

When dinner and desert was finished, the two moved to Kurt’s bedroom in the basement. They sat close to each other, Kurt nearly on top of David and watched the first half before Kurt made another move. 

His fingers danced along the edge of David’s collar, dipping underneath the clothe to play with David’s chest hairs. The large boy swallowed thickly and shifted in his seat. Kurt laughed as he moved his lips closer to David’s ear, eyes focused on David’s growing erection, “You know...technically we’ve already had our first date.”

David gulped, shuddering when Kurt’s tongue licked the edges of his ear. He shifted again, trying to find the best way to relieve the pressure against his dick.

Kurt chuckled, lips making a teasing path down David’s jaw, “This is our second right?”

David smiled, “I’m not sure I’m ready.”

Kurt’s hand moved from the collar of David’s shirt down to his pants. He spread his fingers across David’s package, feeling the heat from beneath David’s jeans, “We don’t have to do anything serious.”

David smiled, “Everything is serious, Kurt. I want this to be serious.”

Kurt smiled softly. He heart felt heavy but weightless, his limbs were numb but he couldn’t keep them still, his cheeks hurt from all the grinning. His father told him it was love and Kurt was inclined to agree, as silly as that is.

“Do you need me to parade around school with a sign that says ‘Better Wed than Dead’?” Kurt grinned, squeezing his fingers to grip David’s cock through the jeans. Kurt laughed when he felt the appendage twitch underneath his grasp and David moan then laugh.

“It may help.” David laughed.

Kurt nodded, “Note taken. I’ll buy a fedora tomorrow. Now shut up and kiss me.”

David laughed again and leaned into Kurt. They kissed, lips moving against each other lightly. Kurt nipped David’s lips teasingly before the boy opened up to him. Kurt put more pressure into the kiss, more heat in an effort to distract David from his wondering fingers.

They found themselves at David’s jean button. He opened it quickly, yanking the zipper down and taking hold of David’s sizable cock. Kurt melted a little when his fist barely got around the thing. He groaned into the kiss when he adjusted his grasp and David’s hips twitched. Kurt stroked David’s cock, thumb running across the head to coax out the pre-come.

David’s hips were twitching, resisting the urge to move with Kurt’s pumping. He gasped, hands finding purchase in the couch cushions, “Oh god, Kurt.”

Kurt moaned himself, “Mmmm, yeah David? Do you like that?”

David panted, voice becoming high pitched. His hips began to move, thrusting into Kurt’s fist. Kurt never liked hand jobs, actually he wasn’t much of a fan of anything except orgasms. He just had to deal with the stuff that got him to that point. But with David, Kurt wanted to do it all...to him. 

In fact, Kurt was pretty sure he wasn’t getting an orgasm out of this date but he could get pretty close to orgasmic bliss if David kept moaning like that.

“Kurt,” David groaned, his fingers finding Kurt’s hair and gripping it. Kurt’s dick twitched in his pants, the hot pleasure shot up his spine in a way it never did before. He found himself panting against David, feeling hotter as he jacked the taller boy off, “Kurt, I’m gonna...”

Kurt groaned, “Do it.”

David shook his head, blushing, “I...more...”

Kurt shuddered at the desperate need he heart in David’s voice. He kissed the boy, tongues battling each other for dominance. Kurt took ahold of David’s pants and folded them down slowly, revealing all of David’s powerful thighs, wide hims and flushed cock. Kurt had never been so eager to blow a guy before.

He moved to kneel between David’s legs, eyeing the boy above him. In the back of Kurt’s mind, this position had always seemed dirty. But now, with David a messy wreck above him, fingers threading through his hair, Kurt felt empowered. He used that feeling to swallow David whole, moaning when he had to stretch his jaw to accommodate.

David cried, head thrown back and fingers gripping Kurt’s hair tighter, “Oh...god, Kurt...I’m not gonna...”

Kurt didn’t expect it to last long. Maybe a few kitten licks and some heavy strokes, maybe he could moan and watch David come undone from the vibrations. Maybe he’d just hold his mouth open and let David thrust himself to completion. He really didn’t have to think about it. But what he didn’t expect, was to practically get off while doing it.

With David’s fingers latched tightly in his hair, Kurt used his mouth and throat to get David off. He moaned around the thickness, bobbed his head and made obscene slurping sounds that caused David to shudder. He groaned, gripping Kurt tightly, “Kurt...It’s coming...”

And that hit Kurt right at the dick. He felt his balls tighten in that familiar feeling, the kind that says one more stroke, one more hit to the prostate, and he was a babbling, blissful mess. A blow job never got him this hot. A guy never got him to that point that fast. And yet, the bumbling little virgin panting and crying above Kurt was doing it for him.

Kurt hummed one more time and waited for the taste of come to rush down his throat. David cried, fingers squeezing and rubbing Kurt’s scalp and then he exploded. Kurt took it all easily, no messy clean up, and actually moaned a little at the taste. It was salty like all the others but there was an edge of sugar, of chocolate that maybe meant David was perfect.

When David was done shuddering and whimpering against Kurt, he allowed the smaller boy to pull away. His limps fell heavily against him and his eyes, glassy and blissed-out, watched Kurt move to sit next to him.

Kurt laughed, “You look dopey.”

“Masturbation has never felt like this.” David murmured, a slight slur in his voice.

Kurt chuckled, shifting in his too tight pants. David watched for a moment then moved his hands to grasp Kurt’s crotch. Kurt shivered, “You don’t...”

“Yeah...” David responded, hands finding Kurt’s buttons, “But you want me too.”

“More than anything.” Kurt murmured and without much thought, he grasped the back of David’s head and forced the boy near his crotch. He shimmied out of his pants, grasped his dick in one hand and poised it for David’s open mouth. David whimpered, licking Kurt’s head suggestively before opening it. Kurt shoved the boy down, liking the way he gagged and his big brown eyes watered a little, “Dammit, David. I’m so hot right now! Fuck, baby.”

Kurt wasn’t normally a screamer. And blow jobs weren’t normally so...slimy and clumsy. But David was trying, tongue moving enthusiastically but mostly he just allowed Kurt to thrust into his heat. Kurt decided he liked David with wet eyes, mouth wide and taking it, “David, you’re so sexy. I’m so close.”

David groaned around Kurt, hands finding Kurt’s balls and teasing it. Kurt’s hips stuttered and he felt himself get that much closer. It didn’t help that he was watching David try and take him. So Kurt looked somewhere else, like David’s bare ass high in the air and waiting to be messed with.

So Kurt staved off his orgasm, steeled himself against the wet, clumsy heat, and danced his fingers down David’s spine. Their ultimate goal was David’s hole because, despite how he looked, Kurt didn’t like to bottom. And David, being the virgin, would have to be introduced to anal play while he was distracted, to prevent scaring him off. So Kurt used this opportunity to poke at it.

David whimpered, a tinge of fear that only made Kurt hotter, as he resisted Kurt’s playful fingers. Kurt’s hand was still grasped tight around David’s neck, keeping him in place while his finger, wet with Kurt’s saliva, penetrated him. He shuddered, cried out around Kurt’s cock then clenched down at the intrusion. Kurt screamed through his orgasm, “Fuck David!”

He didn’t make David take his sperm. Instead he allowed David’s mouth to move away, leaving his face in the line of fire. Kurt splattered against David’s face, shuddering when David lifted his head to reveal the mess.

“David,” Kurt groaned, “You look hot like this.”

David pouted, his eyes wet and red rimmed, “I’m a mess and I don’t appreciate your finger up my ass. I was trying to tell you ‘no’. I thought you understood.”

Kurt glanced down at David’s cock, half hard already. He was only putting up a front to seem respectable. Kurt laughed. He removed his finger, opened his hand wide and slapped David across the ass. David’s cock swelled a little more and David cried out not entirely from pain or shock, “Don’t lie. You totally loved it.”

David pouted, “No.”

Kurt slapped him again.

David shuddered and cried out, “Stop it, Kurt.”

Kurt took his free hand and swiped it across David’s cum spattered cheek, “David. You won’t have sex because with me because you want to be respectable. But I already respect you. Even if we fuck tonight, I’m sure that you’ll still be the same blushing, nerdy virgin tomorrow. Who looks ten times better without glasses.” David snorted, “And I can almost guarantee I’m going to want to do it again. That blow job was too hot to pass up.”

David pouted, “You promise?”

Kurt grinned, “What?”

“To call me the next morning?” David muttered, his own hand swiping across his face.

Kurt laughed, he took David’s face in his hands and kissed the cum splattered boy. He moaned at the taste, part David and his skin, mostly Kurt and his cock but it was all perfect.

“I promise I won’t smack that ass and run for my life.” Kurt laughed.

David nodded, “Okay, but you can smack the ass more.”

Kurt did, slapped it so hard there was a red print across it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! I fell hard into Teen Wolf fandom then Vacation happened. I shortened this to two major chapters and then this will be done!
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait guys! The next part will be the last and will just be pure smut :)  
> Hope to get that up next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Set Your Stuff on Fire  
Seven**

Kurt was ready for round two almost immediately. David sat up, ass still red from where Kurt smacked him. David nervously looked around the room, feet shuffling, “I...I don’t think...”

Kurt sighed. He took David’s hand, “Look, I told you we can wait. We don’t have to do anything serious.”

David gave Kurt a huge puppy dog look, “I kinda want to.”

Kurt blushed and turned away from David. It was hard to be a prince charming when said Damsel in Distress was pouting and begging for sex. So Kurt turned away and pretended to be as prissy as possible, “Well so do I but you’re the gentle virgin that wanted to be wooed.”

David laughed, “You’re right. I did want to be wooed.” He took Kurt’s hand in his and squeezed tight, “Thank you for wooing me.” He moved their joined hands to Kurt’s still semi hard erection, “Thank you for romancing me and being gentle and being everything I wanted my first boyfriend to be.” He gripped Kurt’s dick tightly with their twined fingers and began to gently stroke Kurt back to hardness, “And if you promise that you won’t be a jerk after this, I’m ready for you.”

Kurt blushed, felt his whole body start to tense and react to David and his stroking, “Oh god, David, I promise.”

David smiled, fingers now finding the head. He played with the top, gently rubbing the slit. He laughed to himself, eyes dark and focused on Kurt’s dick, “What do we have to do?”

Kurt bit his lip, “You have to get on your hands and knees, face away from me.”

David nodded. He untwined their fingers and moved away from Kurt. He draped himself over one end of the couch, resting his chin on his forearms. Kurt admired the view, large ass still a little red, cock half erect from between built thighs. Kurt leaned forward and kissed one cheek, revealing in the jump and twitch from David.

Kurt whispered against the warm skin, “Let’s go to my bed.”

David moaned, “Yes.”

Kurt moved first then reached for David’s hand. He guided the boy from the couch to the bed, watched as David sprawled across the comforter and array of pillows. David looked at him from over his shoulder, blushing, “Do...Is this okay?”

Kurt smiled, “You look amazing. I just want to make sure I remember everything.”

David smiled and settled into position. Kurt circled around behind him, taking the giant globes in and squeezing. David moaned. Kurt grinned and slapped on side. David moaned again. Kurt took the two cheeks and spread them apart, revealing the tiny bud that clenched from exposure.

“Kurt...” David whispered.

“Relax,” Kurt whispered against David’s hole, “You’ll love this.”

Before David could protest, Kurt swiped his tongue across the hole, revealing in the twitch. David gasped above him but his hips tilted in an effort to get more contact. Kurt grinned, swiping the hole again. He took a few more swipes before diving. He pressed against the muscle and felt it give way to his tongue.

David cried out, entire body pressing against Kurt and his tongue. Kurt twirled his tongue around, feeling the muscles start to give. David cried out, panting under the attention. Kurt’s finger began to play along David’s thigh, stroking up to the balls. Kurt took the opportunity to mimic a thrusting motion with his tongue. He curled the edges up as he left David’s hole, laid the muscle flat as he pushed back in. David began shake, his erection hardening and turning purple. On one thrust into David, Kurt hummed, vibrating all of David from the inside out. When he pulled away, David’s head was linking.

“I think you’re ready for fingers.” Kurt chuckled, kissing on cheek again. He was pretty sure kissing David’s butt cheek was quickly becoming a kink, especially the way that David moaned when his lips touched the sensitive skin.

“Kurt, I’m ready for you.” David moaned.

Kurt chuckled, “Believe me, you need more than a tongue.”

Kurt leaned over the bed, pulling a half used tube of lube from underneath the bed. He grinned, knowing this was his super secret masturbation lube. This stuff was the best and Kurt only used it on himself. He took a glob of it and spread it across his finger, feeling it heat up and tingle his skin, he then moved the finger to press against David’s ass. David whimpered as the digit pressed in.

“Yes,” David moaned, “Yes, please.”

Kurt pressed a second finger in and scissored, watching with rapt attention as the muscles gave way to his fingers. David moaned above him, his body pressing back against the pressure.

“You are so beautiful, David.” Kurt moaned, thrusting the fingers back and forth, “You take everything so well. Your just spread so far, begging me for more. It’s just so perfect.”

David moaned, his thighs twitching. He moved his legs further apart, giving Kurt more access. Kurt thumbed the skin between David’s hole and his weeping penis. David twitched and groaned from the contact, his muscles clenched around Kurt’s fingers. David moaned low, “Kurt, I’m ready.”

Kurt smiled, spreading his fingers wide in David’s hole. The large man’s breath hitched with the renewed pressure. Kurt swiped his tongue across the hole one more before removing his fingers and moving entirely away from David. He groaned in response, pressing his ass back against Kurt.

“Hold on, David.” Kurt moaned, reaching for the lube and spreading some across his painful erect dick. He tried not to stroke too many times out of fear of finishing himself before the best part but it was difficult. 

David was spread out before him, hips moving backwards to try and find Kurt, thighs twitching as David tried to keep himself upright. His dick was purple and leaking in between his legs. And then the worst thing of all, the way David moaned like he was dying without Kurt’s touch. It was perfect and the feeling hit Kurt like a punch in the gut.

Before he could make a fool of himself, he touched David’s hip and coaxed him onto his back, “Turn around. I want to see.”

David’s wide hazel eyes came into view, darkened by lust and the edges wet. He looked positively debauched and Kurt found himself falling into that warm feeling all over again. He took David’s cheek in his hands and pulled him closer. They touched gently, pressing their lips together and sharing the warmth. David hummed into Kurt, mouth moving to deepen it. Kurt felt his heart flutter in his chest and tilted his head to let David’s tongue in.

They kissed for some time, mapping out each other’s mouths. David moaned and danced his fingers across the space between them to rest on Kurt’s thigh. Kurt gasped, spreading his legs to encourage more of David’s touching. His thumb stroked the sensitive skin causing Kurt to shiver. Kurt pushed David back down on the bed stroking the broader chest, “Are you ready?”

David nodded, “Yes.”

Kurt placed himself in between David’s legs, spreading him as far as possible and pressing his dick against David’s opened. David tensed just slightly and whimpered underneath Kurt. In response, he stroked David’s thigh gently and kissed him more roughly, “Relax, David. This will feel so good.”

“I trust you.” David’s eyes shined from beneath Kurt. He smiled and eased the tension from his body. Kurt kissed his cheek then nipped at his neck. The man beneath him laughed and began to squirm but it served as enough of a distraction for Kurt to start entering David.

He bit down on the flesh part of David’s neck as he pressed into the tight heat. David cried out, squirming and twitching underneath Kurt. Tears began to gather at the corner of David’s eyes which Kurt happily kissed away. 

“You’re doing so well.” Kurt whispered, “Just so perfect.”

“Kurt.” David whimpered. He made choked off sounds as Kurt finally bottomed out around him. The two were breathing heavily. David’s insides clenched around Kurt and he whimpered every time. David twitched against Kurt, his hips shaking and moving against him, “Kurt move please.”

Kurt gasped against David, his hips stuttered before finally finding an easy rhythm. David cried at the first pull and gasped at the first push. Kurt moaned, moving his lips as slow as possible. David matched him with each thrust. David’s hands, previously clenched against the sheets, finally moved to Kurt’s hips, fingers gripping the fatty tissue of Kurt’s rear and encouraging more force.

Kurt exhaled, “God, David.”

He wished he was more poetic. The heat of David was amazing, the way his muscles opened and clenched around was better than almost any feeling in the world. The way David moaned and followed the thrusting motion of Kurt was thrilling. He was so close already and they had barely gone as long as what Kurt was use to. Not even the dirtiest, raunchiest sex Kurt had had felt as good as the slow, rhythmic thrust into David.

David’s breath hitched and he shuttered under Kurt. His eyes grew wide and dark, “Wha-what was that?”

Kurt smiled, “That’s the best feeling in the world.”

Kurt found his angle again, pressing up against David’s prostate and watching the man fall apart underneath him. He got progressively faster, thrusted a little harder and watched David buck wildly against him. David’s whimpering become loud howls. He cried out Kurt’s name as he shook. Kurt held on to him, thrusting faster and encourage David.

“You feel so good, David.” Kurt moaned, “And you’re so beautiful. You’re so perfect. You’re the best, you take it so good. Take it, baby.”

David cried out, his entire body tightening up. He clenched down hard on Kurt who continued to thrust as best he could through David’s orgasm. Without a single touch, his dick began to spurt thick gobs of come, spraying Kurt and David’s stomachs. David shuddered through the entire event, his orgasm rippling through him for nearly a minute. Kurt watched David until his own orgasm washed through him. His vision turned white and he released deep into David.

He collapsed onto the larger man and tried to catch his breath. He wrapped his arms as tight as he could around David before kissing all of the exposed skin he could. David laughed underneath him, “Is that what sex is like?”

Kurt sighed against the sweaty skin. He pulled out, revealing in the gasp David let out before reaching up and kissing him soundly on the lips. David returned the kiss with a pleased noise before Kurt pulled away, “Its never like that. That was amazing, David.”

David smiled, “You were amazing, too.”

Kurt rolled off David and curled up close to him, finding his hand and tangling their fingers together, “I really like you.”

“I...” David smiled, biting his lip, “I really like you too.”

“And you should get some sleep because round two is in 20 minutes.” Kurt smiled. David laughed beside him and snuggled up close to Kurt. He wasn’t a fan of snuggling, not since he tried to hug Sebastian all those years ago and was turned down. But wrapping himself up in David, smelling his post-sex scent and playing with his fingers, he couldn’t image not having this every single time after sex. This, he would never grow tired of and never want for anything more.

He laughed at himself. David had turned him into a corny, sappy, love-struck fool. And he was okay with it.

“Stop thinking and kiss me.” David whispered.

Kurt did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys!  
> I'm so sorry this came out so late. I fell hard and fast for the Teen Wolf fandom and then life hit me across the face. I'm glad I finally got done with this and I'll be slowly working through my other story as well.  
> Thank you everyone for your patience with this and I hope everyone loved it, especially factionb who prompted this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, another prompt fill...While working on three big bangs for my other fandom and two other prompt fills...I love my life.
> 
> Nothing dirty in this part and probably not the next part but there will be soon ;)  
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
